


Remember The Wolf

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has to dress up in order to rescue Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Wolf

**Remember the Wolf**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because... 6

 

 

  
  
  
  


"No."   
  


"But Spike-"   
  


"No. Absolutely not." Spike looked at the clothing Buffy wanted him to put on with utter horror. "N. O."   
  


"Spike you  _have_  to get into this club," Buffy told him. "The vamp said that Trevormane was going to be there and-"   
  


"We need to find the soddin' git," Spike finished. "But I don't see why I have to wear  _that_."   
  


Buffy shoved the bright blue leather pants and matching vest at him. "Because it's  _that_  type of club. Now change then meet me in the bathroom."   
  


Spike grumbled as the blond Slayer left his room in the two bedroom hotel suite, closing the door behind her. He set the clothing on the bed and started pulling off his own clothes. If it wasn't for the fact that they really did need to find Trevormane, and quickly if they wanted to see Oz in human form ever again, he'd have showed Buffy exactly what she could do with the bright blue outfit.   
  


"You know, Angelus," Spike muttered to himself as he hopped up and down, trying to tug the skin-tight leather over his bare legs. "This is all your bloody fault. You had to go and fall in love with the Slayer, break her heart to bits, get me roped into helping her because somehow the omnipotent 'they' knew I loved you more than I ever frickin' hated you, and now her chums are my chums, and one of them needs me to wear this stupid clothing to find a bloke in a club that I wouldn't be caught alive in!"   
  


He got the pants up and carefully zipped them shut. "Good thing I don't need to breathe," he grumbled, doing a few squats to loosen the material. "Slayer, there are easier ways to get me to sing soprano."   
  


After putting his boots back on -- of which there was  _not_  going to be a compromise to him wearing them -- he grabbed the leather vest and headed out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. Purposely, he sang in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, "Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me...?"   
  


Buffy giggled and patted the closed toilet lid, makeup spread out over the sink. "You look rather...snug."   
  


"Shut up," Spike growled, the leather creaking as he sat where told. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me."   
  


Buffy picked up a makeup brush and an eyeshadow compact. "I'm sure Oz will thank you profusely. Now chin up, pretty boy, time for Buffy to make you beautiful."   
  


*****   
  


Doyle had to bite his knuckles to keep from laughing out loud when he saw the familiar face enter the club he was staking out. Once the blond was inside, the half-demon excused himself from the group he had joined as a cover and walked away from the entrance as he pulled a cellular phone out of his pocket.   
  


"Yeah, Angel? It's me," he said into the phone. "You'll never guess who I just saw..."   
  


*****   
  


The next person who grabbed his ass was going to be eaten.   
  


Spike glared at the man...or woman...or whatever, and the brunette copping a feel quickly removed his hand and turned away. The blond vampire went to pinch the bridge of his nose, then remembered the makeup he was wearing, and dropped his hand with an annoyed sigh. "Oz, mate. Remember the wolf," he said to himself, returning his eyes to the crowd.   
  


 _Club Velvet_  was teaming with people on that Friday night, which made Spike's finding Trevormane all the more difficult. It didn't help that the sea of multi-colored bodies continued fluctuating and changing, making the vampire think he'd mistakenly smoked something, as he looked down upon the people from the second level of the club.   
  


It also wasn't helping matters that he kept getting hit on by everyone on two legs. Granted, he couldn't see what he looked like in a mirror, but he couldn't be that desirable in the bright blue leather pants and vest, his face covered with baby blue glittery eyeshadow, dark eyeliner around his eyes, pink blush and baby blue lipstick. Buffy had even pierced his ears, putting in aquamarine starter studs, which she guaranteed that the holes would close again when they removed the earrings. She'd also done something with his hair, saying she wanted him to look like he'd just had a good fuck, and had used her fingers to ruffle it up.   
  


"Hi," a new voice breathed by Spike's ear.   
  


Spike rolled his eyes and turned to tell the guy to bugger off. The words didn't leave his mouth. Standing beside him was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. The man was taller than him, with spiked silver hair and a slender body encased in a silver flight suit, the zipper pulled down to his navel. The skin exposed had been dusted with glitter, matching the glitter on the man's pale cheeks. His eyes were painted silver with black eyeliner highlighting them, and his lips were painted the same shade of silver, as well.   
  


It was too bad the guy was the one he'd been sent after. "Hello,"Spike greeted softly, turning on the 'shy boy' act. Buffy had told him what she learned from the vampire informant about Trevormane while she'd done his makeup. The demon who looked completely human was heavily into glam and pretty, timid young men.   
  


Spike had expected to have to approach Trevormane himself in some non-obvious manner. But having the demon single him out of over a hundred equally glammed-up men in the club was unbelievable good fortune.   
  


"May I buy you a drink?" Trevormane asked.   
  


Spike ducked his head, then looked at the taller man under his lashes. "I'd like that," he answered shyly.   
  


Trevormane smiled and gestured for Spike to proceed him. The blond vampire felt the man's hand on his lower back, guiding him towards the far corner of the bar on the main floor. He allowed the taller man to order the drinks as he surveyed the number of colorfully made-up people around him.   
  


Too many, Spike thought, nixing the plan to knock Trevormane unconscious right there. He'd have to wait to get the demon outside. Buffy was waiting in his car as backup. They had to get back to Sunnydale as soon as they could, which was why they hadn't told Angel or the others that they were in Los Angeles, choosing instead to take a hotel room.   
  


Trevormane passed Spike's drink to him and he accepted it with a timid smile. It was time to turn on the old charm, the blond vampire thought. Angel always said he was irresistible when he wanted to be, and he definitely wanted to be right now. The sooner he got Trevormane outside, the sooner he could get out of the ridiculous outfit and makeup he was wearing.   
  


*****   
  


Spike giggled appropriately, allowing Trevormane to steer him out of the club. The taller man's arm was around his waist, one slender hand down the front waistband of the leather pants near his hip. His baby blue lipstick was smeared with silver, attesting to the small kissing session in the far corner of the bar. That small session had come with a fair amount of groping, and Spike quickly learned that skin-tight leather and an erection did not mix.   
  


Only a few more steps, Spike thought, as they walked further away from the club. He could see his beloved DeSoto and knew that Buffy would be at the ready. A few more steps and he would-   
  


"I believe that you're touching something that belongs to me."   
  


Spike and Trevormane stopped at the cool, masculine voice, and the blond vampire prayed for the sidewalk to open up and swallow him. Or lightning to strike. Or to wake up and find that he was having another nightmare.   
  


Angel stepped from the shadows, dressed in all black as usual, but minus the trench coat he normally wore. His face showed no emotion, but his brown eyes were hard as he stared at the two of them. "I'd appreciate it if you removed your hand before I remove it for you," he said cooly.   
  


"Angel." Spike said his Sire's name in a breathy voice born of surprise and horror that he was seen dressed like David Bowie in his Ziggy Stardust days.   
  


"Do you know this man, pet?" Trevormane asked Spike.   
  


"He's my...," Sire, best friend, love of his unlife, protector, embarrassment, "...lover," Spike answered.   
  


"Impressive," Trevormane commented, looking Angel over from head to toe. "He's very...big."   
  


"Yes," Spike squeaked, swallowing heavily when Angel narrowed his eyes at both of them. Where was the Slayer when he needed one? If he wasn't so mortified at being caught dressed like he was, he probably would have been able to act like the vampire he was, rather than the timid boy he was pretending to be.   
  


"I told you to remove your hand," Angel said, taking a menacing step closer. "That is my boy and no one is allowed to touch him except me."   
  


"Oh fuck," Spike said under his non-existent breath. Angel had gone proprietary on him. As Buffy would say, this was so not good.   
  


"Hey, we were only going to have a little slap and tickle, mate," Trevormane said, pulling Spike further into his half-embrace. "If you'd like to join us, you're more than welcome to-"   
  


The demon was cut off when Angel's fist connected with his jaw in a blow that sent the man flying backwards several feet. He landed hard on the ground and stayed down. A car door slammed nearby.   
  


Spike stared at his Sire, who was looking towards where Trevormane fell. Then the older vampire turned his brown eyes to him. Angel looked him up and down, then brought his hand up to his mouth to cover his snort of laughter.   
  


It was enough to snap the blond out of his embarrassment. "Bloody hell, Angelus! What did you go and do that for?" Spike snapped.   
  


Angel arched a brow, his lips curled up in a mocking smile. "Did you or did you not want him unconscious?"   
  


"Well, yeah," Spike said defensively. "But I was going to do it!"   
  


"I wouldn't want you to break a nail," Angel teased.   
  


Spike wondered if his face was purple, considering he felt the flush of embarrassment returning to his cheeks. "Sod off."   
  


"Thanks, Angel," Buffy said, joining them on the sidewalk. "That was much easier than I thought it was going to be."   
  


"You knew he was here?" Spike said to her.   
  


"Yeah," Buffy replied. "I saw him walking up the street earlier and told him about Trevormane."   
  


"So that whole 'my property' thing was just an act?" Spike asked Angel with a glare for causing him undue stress.   
  


Spike suddenly found himself pinned up against his Sire, a hand in the back of his hair, the other on his leather-clad ass. His startled blue eyes met golden-brown ones for a second before he was involved in a punishing kiss.   
  


"No act, my childe," Angel growled at Spike when he broke the kiss. "You belong to me."   
  


Spike swore that his heart jumped at the growled words. Then he heard Buffy grunting as she tried to move Trevormane behind him, and the other sounds of the street returned as his awareness of his surroundings kicked back in. He needed to extract himself from the intense situation and quickly, before he did something really nancy-like. He acted like a total pansy around his Sire as it was most of the time, he didn't need the whole world to know he was a wuss.   
  


"Um, Angel," he said, a smirk playing over his lips. "You look rather fetching with blue lipstick."   
  


"Not as good as you," Angel purred seductively.   
  


"Bugger off!" Spike snapped.   
  


Angel bent his head and whispered, "I would love to, but don't you have a werewolf to rescue?"   
  


Spike glared at his Sire, then turned to help Buffy when Angel released him. He let out a loud squeak when his ass got pinched. "I hate you," he growled over his shoulder before stomping over to Buffy and grabbing the unconscious Trevormane.   
  


Angel chuckled. "I hate you, too, pet."   
  


The blond vampire figured he'd better keep quiet and just get the hell out of there. He and Buffy got Trevormane into the trunk of his DeSoto, then as Buffy got in the passenger side, he dared to look back at his Sire.   
  


Angel was leaning against the wall of a building, barely discernable from the shadows. Spike raised his fingers in a half-hearted salute, then got into the car and headed back to the hotel, where he would quickly clean up before returning to Sunnydale.   
  


The dark-haired vampire watched until the taillights were out of sight, then said, "Did you get it?"   
  


"Every second," Doyle replied, coming out of the darkness of a nearby doorway, camcorder in hand.   
  


"Good," Angel answered, pushing himself away from the wall. He gave the half-demon a wicked smile. "Let's get that downloaded and send Oz a 'Welcome Back' card."   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  



End file.
